The Werewolf, The Witch and The Mermaid
by Mr. E 13
Summary: Wanting to be more than just the 'human' of the pack Stiles takes up a new hobby, hoping to get to the level of his pack mates. Meanwhile drowned victims keep turning up all over town...all male, all single and all with no leads...what is happening and how does our favourite pair end up together, read on and find out. warnings: underage sex, violence, language, homosexuality


"Whatcha reading?"

Stiles snapped his book closed, holding it to his chest and away from his friends prying eyes, "Just a little light reading."

Scott titled his head to the side in a questioning way, "Huh," he said as he shrugged.

"What? Is it a crime to read, this is a school," Stiles motioned around the library, from his seat in an overstuffed chair tucked in the corner.

"You don't read Stiles, not unless you count comics," Scott mocked, crossing his arms and leaning against the window behind him.

Stiles made an indignant noise.

Scott took this as an opportunity to snatch the book, swatting away Stiles feeble attempts to claim it back. He held up the book and read it out loud.

"Grammar of Arte; a complete compendium of witchcraft," Scott's pitch raised with each word.

Stiles flushed scarlet as he lunged forward and grabbed the book from Scott's stunned grip.

"You flirting with the dark arts there, Harry Potter?" Scott joked uncomfortably.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Stiles asked in a clipped tone shoving his book into his backpack.

"You're practically Buffy the werewolf slayer, Scott."

Scott laughed, but added, "So you're gonna be my Willow?"

"With that attitude I'll be my own damn Willow. You can find your own witch." Stiles huffed before storming away, leaving a stunned Scott in his wake as the class bell rang.

%%%

Stiles sat fuming in english class. It wasn't like he didn't expect Scott to laugh at his new-found interest, but it still got under his skin, Scott always knew how to do that. He was tired of being the 'human' of the pack. Even Lydia with her princess like sensibilities had her beansidhe thing happening, even though no one really knows what the fuck that means. He was the only non-supernatural in his supernatural packed life, and being 147 pounds of sarcastic just wasn't cutting it. Sharp objects weren't his thing, hand to hand...no way and taking the bite although tempting wasn't really his best option either...since you know not everyone survives.

Was it really that laughable though? Was it a bad idea? Screw it. Stiles was determined that he would learn to make the powers of darkness his bitch. Soon he would be the one saving the day and this would all be a memory to look back and laugh at. Of course right now, that wasn't an issue...the powers of darkness weren't so much his bitch right now as they were frolicking baby deer he was trying to wound by throwing live butterflies at them.

Stiles phone vibrated in his pocket pulling him from his thoughts.

**Scott M. **

**Are you mad at me?**

Stiles huffed and shot a death glare across the room to where Scott was seated, before tapping out a reply under to his friend.

**Sent**

**No. Just...annoyed.**

The phone went off again.

**Scott M.**

**Sorry :(**

**Sent**

**Its fine. I wished I couldve counted on my best friend to be a little more supportive**

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles caught the frown that painted Scott's face.

**Scott M.**

**You got it, ill be totally supportive. Call me mr. jockstrap**

**Sent**

**Too far dude. **

**Scott M.**

**It was the most supportive thing I could think of on short notice**

**Sent**

**You've been hanging out with Danny too much, you're starting to sound like him**

**Scott M.**

**-_- ha ha**

**Sent**

**Do you have a SECRET you wanna fill me in on?**

If looks could kill Stiles would've been dead in his seat at that moment.

**%%%**

Stiles heard a grumble from the other side of the door as he knocked, outside Derek's loft. Metal scraped metal as the door was slid open from the other side, to reveal Derek in his usual T-shirt and jeans. Stiles slid past him not waiting for an invite. Derek cast him a dark look as he brushed past him to the couch and begrudgingly closed the door.

"Nice of you to call before impeding," Derek gruffed as he followed the boy into his home.

Stiles smirked at the obviously annoyed wolf, "You don't work, and we have the same friends who are pre-occupied at the moment, you day is wide open sour-wolf. Plus I am an absolute joy to be around, ask around if you don't believe me."

Derek rolled his eyes and padded over to the kitchen, "You want a drink, since I'm sure you'll be staying for _a while_?"

"No."

"Actually I came over to ask you something."

Derek came back with an opened beer in his hand, and dropped down on a chair next to the couch Stiles had claimed. He sipped slowly before shooting Stiles a look that read '_out with it'._

"So I had this little thing out with Scott this morning and I really want another opinion."

Derek wiggled his brows, "OK."

"So I know that I haven't been the greatest asset to the pack, I mean aside from being monster bait and 85% mouth I don't contribute much."

"Stiles that's not..." Derek started.

"So I decided to change that, am changing that, actually I'm still working on it, but its in the works so to speak."

"Shit, you took the bite," Derek dragged a hand down his face, "Who was it?"

"What? No! I started practising witchcraft," Stiles replied as if it was the kind of thing one heard everyday.

"Witchcraft?" Derek's brows rose at the word.

"Yep."

"huh?" Derek leaned back and took another draw of his beer, looking Stiles up and down. "So what was Scott's reaction to your news?"

"He laughed. Then when we talked about it later he said it was dangerous and he didn't think it was a good path to go down. But you know I traffic with werewolves for god's sake, I say I follow danger. So why not **be **a little dangerous, you know?"

Derek sat in silence, contemplating.

"I agree that it is _dangerous_...but, like you said if you're with us you are in danger, so why not be a little dangerous yourself. We definitely don't have a witch in the pack, might be really useful. What exactly can you do so far."

Stiles jumped excitedly, grabbing his backpack, "Watch this!" He pulled out a pencil and lay it on the coffee table in front of him.

Derek watched enthralled put not outwardly so. Keeping quiet and letting the boy show him what he had learned so far.

Stiles bent over, elbows on his knees and stared at the pencil.

…

Slowly the pencil rose into the air and floated there.

"That's it?" Derek asked, pointing weakly at the pencil.

Stiles gave him a dirty look and slowly the pencil began to spin slowly clockwise.

Derek furrowed his brows.

"It's harder than it looks you know."

"I'm sure," Derek laughed.

The pencil shot from it's place in the air soared towards Derek's face. The wolf swatted it away with ease, "Ah, you did learn something useful, you could make us all kabobs."

"You're an ass you know that?" Stiles huffed.

Derek stuck out a pouty lip at him.

Stiles snapped his fingers.

_**shshhhhhhhh*_

Derek's beer foamed in his hand and sprayed all over him and his chair, sending the smell alcohol and hops into the air.

"Stiles! Shit! What's next you gonna set the curtains on fire?" Derek bellowed, shaking the beer from his hands as fetched a towel from the kitchen.

"No," Stiles chuckled, " I only have the one element down so far, water based substances are my bitch, well kinda, however...earth, air and fire...not so much."

Derek mopped up the floor and did his best to blot the beer from his favourite chair with the rag in his hand. He chuckled slightly at Stiles statement as he worked.

"So you don't think this is a bad idea then?" Stiles asked moving to retrieve the pencil from the floor.

"Nope. Not at all. Your mouth runs all the time anyways, might as well be in Latin."

"Oh ha ha."

Stiles let out a breathe he didn't realise he had been holding in. He was relieved, although his friendship with Derek was turbulent, he never really seemed to be the man everyone thought he was. The man he used to think he was in fact. Although he looked like a bad ass and he dressed like a badass and he had that whole big tough Alpha exterior, deep down he was a big ol' puppy. Loyal, honest, and at times overly energetic. Although he'd never be Scott, and Scott's opinion did matter it was good to know that at least one friend was accepting of his choice.

Derek turned to from where he sat on the floor, to Stiles, "Can you go grab me the mop and a bucket from the kitchen closet?"

"Sure thing," Stiles bounded off to the kitchen, smile on his lips.

"And try not to fly off on it," Derek called out.

**AN: so a bit of short chapter and a light hearted start. I didn't really know what part of the story I wanted to start off with but I feel like this establishes where the main characters are going to be for most of the story. I am setting this up to be slightly AU obviously, but I am gonna try to not stray too far off from canon facts, but I will be making up so my own mythology as I go just for the sake of where I want it to go. For those that read stay with me this is going to be a much lighter story in regards to angst and I plan on putting much more humor in this, but there will be some confusion and such when we get there but for now you'll have to wait. remember to review and favourite. **

**Mr.E**


End file.
